


Fledgling

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, F/M, Fledglings, Hanstiel - Freeform, Happy, Jealous Dean, Nesting, Pregnancy, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean notice things going missing in the bunker. Castiel arrives just in time to hear their dilemma and quickly resolves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by hanstiel

The first thing they noticed was a decreased number of towels in the linen closet. Then the bedsheets started vanishing. Dean had just about had it when his own belongings went missing.

“Sam!” Dean called as he ruffled through his near empty closet. “Where are all my over shirts?”

“Why would I know? They must be in your closet or your duffel.” Sam called back.

Dean huffed and glared at the door. Trust Sam to know everything except what Dean needed him to know. He scowled at his closet and emptied his duffel, not finding his shirts there either.

“Do you have my PJ’s?” Sam asked as he walked into his brothers room. “All of mine are missing.”

Dean shrugged and gave Sam a weird look. “I don’t need your PJ’s, why would I have them?”

“I dunno....where else would they be?” Sam frowned in confusion as he glanced around Dean’s room.

Dean growled irritably and tossed his empty duffel at the ransacked closet.

“Ouch!”

Sam and Dean turned in alarm to see a disgruntled Cas in front of the closet, with Dean’s duffel bag in his arms.

“Cas what the hell?!” Dean said crossly. “What are you doing in here and where’s your coat?”

Cas grimly dropped the bag and started walking to the door. “Follow me.”

Sam and Dean exchanged uncertain looks, then slowly began following the angel though the unexplored halls of the bunker, until they found a large door. Dean grabbed the back of Castiel’s shirt before the door could be opened.

“Cas what is this?”

The angel looked nervously over his shoulder. “Promise me you won’t shout, you’ll stay calm?”

Dean nodded shortly and released the angel.

Cas turned to face them and took a deep breath. “Hannah is inside of this room. She has been for eight months. The reason all your clothes are missing is because of her….”

Sam blinked and slowly phrased the question Dean couldn’t seem to get out. “Cas what the hell do you mean? Why is she in there? What do our clothes have to do with it?”

“You have to see it to understand.” Cas sighed and turned back to the door.

He pushed the creaky door open and led the way into the room. Against the far wall was a large mound of their missing blankets, towels, clothes and sheets. In the middle of the mound was Castiel’s coat, wrapped around a very pregnant Hannah.

She smiled at them and rubbed her massive belly. Cas crawled into the nest beside her and smiled at the brothers.

“Hannah is my mate and she is with fledgling.” He said with a goofy smile. “She took your belongings because they remind her of family and home.”

Sam looked at Dean with a moggy expression and Dean sighed reluctantly.

“Congrats I guess, when’s the baby due?”

Cas and Hannah smiled at each other and answered in unison. “A month.”

Sam grinned. “We’re so happy for you guys!”

“So you’re not mad we took your stuff?” Hannah asked nervously.

“No way, it’ for a good cause.” Sam smiled at Dean. “Right?”

“Yea totally!” Dean agreed. “We’ll just leave you be alone then. Thanks for telling us.”

Dean dragged Sam out and closed the door.

“What gives Dean? Aren’t you happy for them?” Sam asked crossly.

“Of course I am Sam I just don’t want to think about this right now.”

Sam sighed and gave up ask Dean walked away with thoughts of little mini-Dean’s and mini-Sam’s in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
